This is an improvement upon the invention of application Ser. No. 116,572, filed Jan. 29, 1980 for STRAND TENSIONING APPARATUS, the contents whereof are incorporated herein by reference. This invention hereof is also an improvement upon the yarn tensions illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,757, issued June 20, 1978 and 4,165,056, issued Aug. 21, 1979 wherein rows of stacked cylinders are placed across the yarn path in vertical receptacles for adjustably controlling yarn tension.
While the tensioning device of the aforesaid application and patents is satisfactory in most respects, a problem may be encountered during threading if the operator does not take sufficient care to make certain that the yarn is fed into the yarn channel or slot. Sometimes the yarn may run between the end or beneath a roller adjacent a depending portion of the housing adjacent that end of the roller if the operator fails to properly thread the tensioning device. This results in uneven tension of this yarn and where the tension apparatus, for example, is utilized in connection with a creel for a warp beam, uneven tension is particularly undesirable.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide apparatus which insures proper feeding of the yarn into the yarn channel beneath the rows of stacked cylindrical tensioning elements.